A Lost Love
by Sheagra the shounen ai fan
Summary: Who are these four new people? What do they have to do with Yue, Sakura, Kero, and the cards?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters except for Sheagra, Simi, Yusho, and Patricia(you'll find out about them later in the story BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!) but don't doubt that we'd love to own yue and eriol and sayraon and touya and yukito*drools* our wonderful men of CCS!  
  
P-BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
S-@_@OMG!!! SHE'S ON A SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!!!RUN EVERYONE RUN FOR COVER!!!!!!!!!  
  
P-SUGAR IS EVERYONE'S FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y-Ignore her she's a little unbalanced. So on with the show ************** A Lost Love  
  
"Brother, we're almost there just please wait for us." A would be cat- woman whispered into the night as they flew over the sea to the City of the Cards.  
  
"Sakura, why can't I come?" whined Keroberos, "I promise to behave and stay in your purse when we're there." Sakura shook her head, "Kero, we've been over this a thousand times! No! This is Tomoyo's birthday party and I know you'll eat all the cake!" Sakura Kinomoto was the guardian of the now sakura cards and she was on the way to her best friend surprise birthday party. When she turned around to make sure there were no winkles in the outfit Tomoyo had last made for her, she saw the clock. It was 11:15 already! "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She made a mad dash down stairs, yelled bye to her dad and ran outside to see her older brother Touya sitting in the car waiting. "Thank the stars for Touya!" thought Sakura as she flung herself into the car. "Calm down Sakura, we're not going to be late." said Touya taping the car's digital clock that was showing 10:50 pm, "I made sure we had plenty of time." Sakura gawked at the clock, "But.. but my clock said 11:15, not 10:50." She looked at Touya and saw a smug look upon his face, "You didn't!" yelled Sakura. Touya nodded grinning like the Cheshire cat, "I did. I knew you wouldn't be ready in time so I set the clocks 25 minutes ahead so that way the was no question about us being on time and don't worry about the presents, they're in the back." He pointed at the back seat with his thumb. Sakura sighed with relief her brother could make any situation work out.  
  
"No! Jump JUMP!" yelled Kero at the game, "NOO!" The game blinked in big red letters 'YOU LOSE!' "How could I." He sat up tensed as though something was about to happen and it did, "Sheagra.she's here"  
  
****************** Hehe! I'm sorry but I had to do a cliffhanger for my first story's first chapter and it was so much fun! Please review! They are nice ya know. Well enjoy the rest when it comes! P.S. sorry for it being so short! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do I really have to do this? They already know! *Gets angry glare from my co-author Simi* I guess so. We do NOT own Card Captor Sakura although we wish we did cause then we could have all those kawaii tight- butted guys for ourselves*drools*  
  
S-and on with the story ***************** Last time on A Lost Love: "No! Jump JUMP!" yelled Kero at the game, "NOO!" The game blinked in big red letters 'YOU LOSE!' "How could I."He sat up tensed as though something was about to happen and it did, "Sheagra...she's here"  
  
*****************  
  
A Lost Love  
  
Kero looked out the window towards the sea, "But I thought she wasn't supposed to take part in card captor's lives." He was certain that Yue had also sensed her, but if they met before Sakura could claim her as a guardian, everything would go from bad to worse. "I hope he has enough sense to avoid her. Hopefully she'll look for me while the others try to find Sakura." Kero turned off the game and leaped out the window to transform into Keroberos. He picked up her magical scent and took off after it.  
  
Sakura was in the middle of eating her piece of cake when it hit her. There was a new magical presence here. It felt a bit like Kero but its rhythm was off. Tomoyo looked over at her with concern, after having gone through most of the card captures and transformations with Sakura she could tell when something was up magically. "Sakura, what's wrong, "Tomoyo whispered over to Sakura. " I don't know Tomoyo but I think I might have to leave soon. I sense something. It's a bit like Kero but..."she closed her eyes and opened them again, "different."  
  
Yukito had control of their body then she had come. Yue had snapped to attention and informed Yukito that he needed their body. When Yukito had asked why Yue had just replied that it had something to do with Sakura and with that Yukito had given control over to Yue who then transformed and flew away. "What is she doing here?! I thought she was supposed to never interfere with the card captors. I need to talk to Sakura about this now!" He centered in on where Sakura was and realized she was at Tomoyo's party he transformed into Yukito and walked in. Tomoyo was the first one to notice Yukito standing at the edge on her gardens. "Sakura," she whispered, "What is Yukito doing here?" Sakura looked up and looked at Yukito, she instantly knew that Yue needed to speak with her. "I'm so sorry Tomoyo but I need to go, now!" Sakura then said good-bye to everyone and headed over to Yukito. "What is it Yue?" Yukito then transformed into Yue, "Did you feel that presence Sakura?" he asked straight off. "Yes, anyone with a magical sense would. Why? Do you know who it is Yue?" He nodded, "I know who it is. Her name is Sheagra; with her are three other people, a boy named Yusho and two girls named Simi and Patricia. Sheagra and Yusho are guardians younger then Keroberos and I. Clow made them in private and we never learned of them until after Clow died. In a way they are like Keroberos and mines long lost siblings but in a way they are not." Sakura looked confused, "Ok, that explains two of them but who are these other two girls? Simi and Patricia? Who are they?" Yue sighed, "Patricia is actually a friend of mine and Keroberos from long ago and," Yue suddenly looked tired, "Simi is Clow's sibling, his younger sister." Sakura looked and felt even more confused, "I thought that he had no family and certainly if he did, how did they live so long?" "I think I'll let Keroberos explain that to you but I must find a place to hide till Sheagra and Yusho are transformed." Yue looked as though he would pass out, "Why do you have to hide Yue? Does one of them want to hurt you?" Yue looked up at her and found two eyes filled with concern, "No but if Sheagra finds me..."Yue looked down at the ground, then at Sakura, and flew away. ********  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! It's so much fun ending in cliffhangers but I promise you this, the next chapter I won't end n a cliffhanger just PLEASE KEEP READING! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep look at for chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm just getting this over with so we don't own card captor sakura.  
  
p-dude I really hate doing that it's so freakin annoying! s-life's tough get a helmet! p-whatever and on with the show! ***************** Last time on A Lost Love: "Why do you have to hide Yue? Does one of them want to hurt you?" Yue looked up at her and found two eyes filled with concern, "No but if Sheagra finds me..."Yue looked down at the ground, then at Sakura, and flew away. *****************  
  
A Lost Love  
  
"Simi why must we wait here? Why don't we just find the card captor and bring her to Sheagra and Yusho?" asked the girl how was about 5'6", with waist length coppery brown hair, and blues eyes. "Because Sheagra asked us to wait here till one of them found us which should be anytime." the second girl who had black hair down to her thighs and dark brown eyes was cut off due to a sword tip being pressed to her throat. "What do you want with Sakura?" asked the boy holding the sword. The girl with brown hair extended her hand to him and smiled, "Hello I'm Patricia and this is Simi." The boy lowered his sword and shook her hand, "Umm. Hello, I'm Syaraon." Patricia smiled, "Pleased to meet you Syaraon-kun. Could you please move your sword away from Simi's neck. She can't talk with it there." Syaraon blushes and sheathed his sword. Patricia continued, "As for how we know about Sakura, you'll find out later as for now could you please show us to her house? We need to talk to her right away." Simi stood up need to Patricia, she was a bit shorter, "Well, actually we need to see Yue or Keroberos." Patricia and Simi looked at each other and nodded smiling. Syaraon was slightly unerved by them but he felt he could trust them.  
  
"Where are you Yue! Damn you Clow! Why couldn't you have let me and Yue be!" Sheagra was sitting atop the church roof with her wings wrapped around her. She then spread her wings and jumped off the roof for a controled dive to get her flight started.  
  
Sorry people! I've been kinda short on ideas and well I haven't had much time to write*hopes she doesn't get hit by anything* I'll try to get chapt 4 up but I might just add it to this chapter. Thanky and bye! 


End file.
